Rienthia the Fair-High End Bodyguard. Partner in Warfare. Patron Saint of Butt Kicking
Name: Rienthia the Fair, a skilled fencing and pistol duelist. Rienthia is a member of the Last Light Consortium’s Trade Embassy and acts as a liaison for the LLC and the Rogues. Even though she considers it foolhardy for the LLC to negotiate with the Rogues considering the universe is coming to an end. In reality, she is an enforcer for the LLC who fights to protect their most expensive shipments. When Trevor Ghalt put out the call for the Battleborn, she saw the heiress Phoebe join the fight for putting an end to the Varelsi and was inspired to fight for a nobler cause: protecting the last light in the entire universe. Health: 1108 Shields: 300 Role: Supporter/Shielder/Rescuer/Advanced Weapons: High-tech rapier and burst fire pistol. Primary fire unleashes a sword combo while secondary fire fires the pistol Ability 1: Harmonic Tether: You link yourself to a teammate’s shield matrix for 8 seconds. While tethered, your teammate has their recharge delays decreased by 20% and shield recharge rate increased by 35%. However, your own shield effects are halved for the duration. Moving too far from your teammate will break the link. If the teammate doesn’t use a shield, they regenerate 21 health per second. Ability 2: Aggression Module: Rienthia deploys a special shield which absorbs up to 312 damage. Once it breaks, she gains a 30% damage boost to all basic attacks. If she uses it while Harmonic Tether is active, her damage boost is cut in half but her teammate gets the full damage boost. Ultimate: Guardian: Rienthia spawns a holographic twin of herself with half of her health, but Harmonic Tether and Aggression Module are active for its duration. It will automatically follow another teammate and attack on its own, dealing half of the damage you are capable of doing. Any active augments do not affect the twin. Talent: Counter: Any time Rienthia takes 40% of either her health or shield as damage, she will deal an additional 82 damage with all of her basic attacks for 5 seconds. Augmentation Paths: Swashbuckler and Brilliant Seraph Swashbuckler Level 1: While Harmonic Tether is active, your movement speed is increased. +22% increased movement speed. Level 2: You can fire and reload your pistol during a sword combo. Level 3: Aggression Module reflects some of the damage it absorbs back at the attacker. +20% damage reflection. Level 4: At the end of a sword combo, your enemy is slowed and you are propelled backwards. +2 seconds to enemy slow duration. Level 5: Increase Counter’s added damage. +13 damage added to all basic attacks. Level 6: Harmonic Tether now increases the movement speed of your teammate. +22% teammate movement speed. Level 7: Aggression Module’s damage boost for Rienthia and her teammate is increased. +10% damage boost. Level 8: Counter is now activated after sustaining 35% of either shield or health damage. Level 9: Sprinting for 4 seconds or longer causes your shields to immediately start recharging. Level 10: The holographic twin created with Guardian now has full health and shields like you do. +100% to Guardian shields and health. Brilliant Seraph Level 1: Aggression Module’s overshield is increased. +200 Overshield capacity. Level 2: Increases the distance you can be tethered to a teammate for Harmonic Tether to be active. +50% Tether distance. Level 3: Increases the damage your sword and pistol do to enemies with more than 50% health remaining. +35% damage boost. Level 4: Harmonic Tether’s shield effect reductions on yourself are reduced to 25%. Level 5: Teammates who pass through your tether gain health regeneration for eight seconds. +12 health regen per second. Level 6: When the Aggression Module breaks, it heals you and your teammate for 350 health over 4 seconds. Level 7: Damage dealt while Counter is active is returned to you and your tethered teammate as health. +10% Life Steal. Level 8: A portion of the damage you and your tethered teammate take speeds up skill cooldown. +15% skill cooldown. Level 9: Harmonic Tether can now link to two teammates at once. Level 10: If you or your Guardian dies, tethered friendlies have their health and shields fully restored. If a friendly doesn’t have shields, they get Aggression Module’s overshield and damage boost.